


I will kill you if you...

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [33]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: If you hurt them trope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade have announced their dating officially, Wade got a lot of warnings from heroes, but no one seemed to doubt that anyone but Peter would suffer from this...  until Peter gets brought down by a shield to a roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will kill you if you...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr dashboard prompt

Peter was trying to clear his head by webswinging through his city, his mind racing about everything that had been going on. Wade and him had made their relationship official after months of dating in secret he had informed the other heroes of the fact that Wade had changed, that they were working on things, together.

The response had been, negative to say it friendly, most of them had taken Wade apart to threaten him, many had tried to talk some 'sense' into him. The sadness and loneliness in Wade's eyes had haunted him that night, since Wade had a S.H.I.E.L.D. Mission to leave to they hadn't been able to talk about it and he had no solid idea when Wade was back, since the mission was confidential.

He was just about to switch web when his spidersense went off, a disc cut through his webbing, forcing him to land on a lower roof as the disc, which he now realized was a shield returned to the shadow on the roof he had landed on.

“Cap, if you needed to talk to me you could have just called...”  
“I am not Rogers kid...”

The smooth voice came from the shadow as a man stepped out into the light, a skull mask was the first he saw together with the theatrical White hood and cloak as the leather protective suit with lots of extras came to view while the man put his shield back on his back.

“You're dating Wilson?”  
“That's none of your business!”  
“Are you ashamed of dating him?”

The voice was cold at that, though he was stronger than the man before him somehow it managed to creep him out, because strength meant little when facing someone with this man's skills and he seemed angry about his words, yet he wasn't attacking him.

“Who's paying you to interfere in my life again.”  
“No one this is personal, answer the question. Are you ashamed of dating Wade?”  
“Of course not, he's changed!”  
“If he would slip back you would be?”  
“No!...Maybe...! He won't!”  
“Wilson ain't like you kid, he gets shoved of the path he's on more often than anyone would dare to admit and it's usually your side that does the shoving.”

The mercenary called Taskmaster took a step towards him, he recognized Wade's body language for a moment as the man kicked him back using one of the roundhouse kick twists Wade had made up by combining his dancing with sparring.

“If you're not prepared to help him climb back up because you're ashamed than leave him before he gets even more attached. Because if you hurt him I will hunt you down, I will beat you till you beg for death and only then will I take you out.”

Before Peter even had the time to realize what had just happened the mercenary had disappeared over the edge of the building, he heard the clank of the fire escape and then nothing, sheer silence, but he knew better than thinking he would be able to find the man, he could use holograms to look like anyone he wanted.

Peter found himself rubbing his shoulder where the kick had landed, he had been able to dodge mostly, but seeing Wade's body language had thrown him off his game, Most off all his words had thrown him off, because never once had he expected anyone would think he would be the one leaving Wade hurt.

 


End file.
